Attack
by Ami Ree
Summary: (RGBXGB) Sometimes there are things worse than death. The original Ghostbusters must work with the new Ghostbusters to stop a creature bent on revenge.
1. Default Chapter

As usual the Ghostbusters belong to Columbia. All of them. Warning, this is not a fluff story. This story contains violence, torture, rape, and not nice language. Hence the R rating. It also contains both the RGBs and the XGBs If you are not a fan of the latter, then you probably don't want to read it. As usual, this was written years ago and posted now. And comments can be placed in the comment section or e-mailed to me directly.

Enjoy.

It was late one dark, rainy evening...the perfect night for any ghost to be roaming New York. And obviously the ghosts thought so also, because the phone hadn't stopped ringing since the receptionist had walked in that morning. The Ghostbusters were finishing up the last call of the night and because of the intensity of the calls that day, Egon had wanted to go with them to take readings. The kids were getting suited up, as Egon sat on the front desk, fiddling with a PKE meter.  
  
"Man, why do they always have to pick dark and stormy nights to haunt places?" Eduardo griped, slipping his proton pack out of his locker.  
  
"Just so they can hear you complain how much you hate going out on these nights," Roland stated, zipping up his jumpsuit.  
  
Egon finished up his repairs, then looked at the receptionist. "Are you sure you don't mind staying late, and watching the phones?"  
  
Janine looked up from her computer and smiled. "No. I have some work to finish anyway."  
  
He looked unconvinced. "I'm worried about this storm and the effects it could have on the containment unit. If anything happens, call us."  
  
"Egon, I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself," she grinned. "Besides, compared to the last time I worked for you, this job's been a cakewalk so far."  
  
"Egon, you coming?" Garrett yelled from the back of Ecto-1. Egon looked at the car, then back to Janine.  
  
"Go," she said, pushing him off her desk. "I have Slimer to keep me company."  
  
She watched Ecto-1 pull out of the firehouse, and drive off. Only then, did she allow herself the luxury of shivering. If Egon had known just how nervous she really was, he never would have gone with the kids, and would have probably missed some important data. She hugged herself, and walked upstairs to fix some coffee.

Outside, in the dark, a lone creature hovered around the city, only one thing on his mind...revenge. Revenge on the ones who imprisoned him and sent his other back to the Neitherworld. He'd been in limbo for years, he didn't even know how long. Like a sign from a vengeful god, the light from the Ghostbusters sign shone like a beacon in the night. The firehouse was just ahead. Roaring, he aimed for the firehouse. Now that he was free, the Ghostbusters were going to pay for his torment.Janine was in the kitchen, when she heard the first noise. It was so loud that she dropped her cup. The cup shattered and the hot contents splattered everywhere. Slimer, who'd been sitting on top of the refrigerator, suddenly screamed and flew up through the ceiling. A moment later, he peeked back down. Janine looked up at him startled.  
  
"It's probably just the wind," she said, trying to soothe the frightened ghost. Inside, she was screaming. She grabbed a flashlight.  
  
"It sounded like it came from upstairs. Let's have a look."  
  
Slimer hesitated, then nodded and followed her up the stairs. The third floor was quiet when the two reached it. She looked at the ghost.  
  
"What do you think? All safe?"  
  
As in answer to her question, all the lights in the firehouse suddenly flickered, then went out. Slimer screamed. Janine bit her lip.  
  
_You will not scream,_ she told herself silently. _You're getting all worked up over nothing, and it's scaring Slimer.  
_  
She turned on the flashlight, and aimed it towards Slimer. The little green ghost was floating around the hallway. She walked towards the lab. "Egon usually has a pack up here, doesn't he?" she asked, fighting to keep her voice calm. "We'll take it downstairs with us, just in case."  
  
The little ghost nodded emphatically. Slowly, she opened the door to the lab, and walked in. Inside there were piles of junk and unfinished projects...but no proton pack. As she was about to close the door, something hit her squarely in the back. She stumbled, dropping the flashlight. She picked herself up, her heart pounding. Turning, she picked up the object that had hit her. It was a ghost beacon. Dropping it, she turned to find both the flashlight and Slimer. The flashlight had skittered across the hall and into the open doors of the bedroom. She was two steps in, when she realized the doors weren't open a few moments ago. She grabbed the flashlight and ran out of the room. From the corner of her eye, she saw a dark form float past. She swung the flashlight over towards it.  
  
"Slimer?" she called out. Then, all hell broke loose.  
  
All the doors on the floor began opening and shutting wildly. The windows flew open. Objects flew in all different directions. Janine stood there in shock. From out of the bedroom, a loud evil laughter filled the hallways. Janine turned and ran. As she reached the second floor, things began to go wild. The TV and stereo flipped on. Books began to fly off shelves. As she ran for the second flight of stairs, she was hit by several books. She reached the steps, and stopped. The stairs were shaking wildly.  
  
_I must have gotten hit hard,_ she thought. _There's a pack downstairs in one of the lockers. If I can reach it I may have a chance.  
_  
Grabbing the railing, she made her way down the stairs as quickly as possible. As she touched the main floor, her desk turned and aimed for her. She jumped out of the way, but it hit her leg. She fell backwards, and bit back a scream when she heard something crack. Pain flooded her right leg.  
  
_I_ _must have broken it_, she thought. She pulled herself up and limped towards the lockers.  
  
Just as she grabbed the first locker, a loud roar filled the firehouse. The lockers tumbled over, hitting Janine. Her head hit the floor hard. Pain flooded her vision, as she tried to pull herself out from underneath the lockers. From her right side she could see a figure coming towards her. She looked up. A dark substance was floating towards her. From the substance, a figure emerged. The thing roared, shaking the firehouse. Only then, did Janine scream. 


	2. 2

Ecto-1 drove down the street towards the firehouse. Inside the car, everyone was quiet. Egon was compiling the data he'd taken, Eduardo was looking out the window, and Kylie was fiddling with the radio.  
  
"Hey," Eduardo said suddenly. "What's up with the lights?"  
  
Roland pulled up to the firehouse and hit the door opener. Nothing happened.  
  
"It can't be the power," he said. "Everyone else's lights are on."  
  
Egon looked up, frowning. "This is highly unusual. Janine should have had the problem fixed by now." Roland looked at Kylie, then got out of the car. Garrett rolled out the back and pulled on his pack. Eduardo looked at them.  
  
"What's going on?" he asked, getting out of the car. Egon walked over to Kylie, who was fiddling with a PKE meter.  
  
"There's residual PK in the firehouse," she said. "And it's not Slimer's."  
  
The four switched on their packs and walked towards the firehouse. Roland and Eduardo opened the door. Egon followed them in, looking around the firehouse.  
  
"Can you see anything?" Kylie asked. Garrett shook his head.  
  
"It's too dark to see any...hey, what the...?"  
  
Kylie switched on her flashlight. "It's a trap."  
  
"What's it doing out here?" Roland asked. Kylie swung the light slowly around the firehouse. The five stood there stunned as part of the damage was shown.  
  
"What the hell happened here?" Garrett asked quietly .

"Where's Janine?" Kylie added.  
  
"Roland, Eduardo, you two go downstairs and fix the lights," Egon said. "Kylie, Garrett, help me look for Janine."  
  
The Ghostbusters ran off in different directions. Egon picked his way through the rubble, his heart pounding. He knew he shouldn't have left her here tonight. He just had a feeling. Now she'd disappeared and it was his fault. If he'd been here, maybe he could have done something. A cry of relief flew down the stairs, and the two Ghostbusters aimed their weapons at the sound. The little ghost screamed.  
  
"Slimer!" Garrett yelled. "Don't do that!"  
  
"Where's Janine?" Kylie asked.  
  
"Don't know, don't know," the little green ghost said. "Went upstairs to find gun. No gun. Doors open, windows open, loud yell, Slimer run, Janine run."  
  
The light came on and everyone blinked. Then Kylie gasped. Egon turned to where she was looking. The lockers were tossed around like they were made of cardboard. Traps and equipment were scattered all over the floor. In the middle of the mess, lay Janine. Her clothes were torn, she was bloodied and bruised, and cut. Her leg was sticking out in an unnatural direction. A proton pack lay just out of her reach.  
Egon rushed over to her and started pulling objects off of her.  
  
"Don't move her," Kylie said, rushing to his side. "She may have back injuries."  
  
Garrett found the phone and dialed 911. Roland and Eduardo walked up the stairs to see the mess. Then, they saw Egon and Kylie with Janine. The two rushed over and started pulling lockers and equipment out of the way. Egon just knelt there, his hand on her head. "She's still alive," Kylie said.  
  
Garrett handed her a blanket. "An ambulance is on the way."  
  
Kylie covered up the battered receptionist.  
  
"Who the hell could have done this?" Roland asked.  
  
"No gang could have done this much damage." Eduardo added.  
  
Kylie stood up. "I'll call her parents," she said. Egon nodded, not taking his eyes from Janine.

"Please. Call Peter, Ray, and Winston. Tell them to meet us at the hospital. They should be there too."  
  
Kylie looked at him, then at the others and nodded. "Okay."  
  
The paramedics arrived, carrying a stretcher. Roland pulled Egon out of the way, while they loaded her onto the stretcher. One of the paramedics looked at Egon.  
  
"You gonna ride with her?" he asked. Egon looked over at the kids.  
  
"Go ahead," Roland said. "We'll meet you there."  
  
He nodded, and followed the paramedics out the door.


	3. 3

When the four Ghostbusters arrived at the hospital, everyone else was already there. Ray, Peter, and Winston were sitting in a group of chairs next to Egon. An older woman had one hand on his shoulder and the other in an older man's hand. Everyone but Egon looked up when they walked in.  
  
"Does anyone else feel like the outsider here?" Garrett whispered. The older woman left her seat, and approached them.  
  
"You must be the kids," she said. "I'm Janine's mother. Please, call me Karen."  
  
Kylie smiled. "I'm Kylie, that's Roland, Eduardo, and Garrett. I'm so sorry, Mrs. Melnitz."  
  
Karen shook her head. "It wasn't your fault. Egon already told us what happened."  
  
Eduardo frowned uncomprehending.  
  
"How is she?" Roland asked.  
  
"We know her leg's broken, and she has a concussion, and a couple of broken ribs. But other than that...well, we're still waiting." The four followed her to a couple of empty seats. Winston walked over to them.  
  
"Hey, how are you holding up?" he asked.  
  
"Fine." Roland said. "What did Egon tell her parents?"  
  
"A group of gang members broke in and trashed the place. Janine happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time," he smiled sadly. "How do you tell her parents that their daughter's been attacked by a ghost?"  
  
The door opened, and a doctor walked out. Janine's parents stood up. Egon looked up at the doctor. The doctor looked at the three, then at the others.  
  
"Could I speak with you, privately?"  
  
Janine's mother nodded, and pulled Egon up along with her and her husband. Egon looked up at her startled, but followed her into the emergency room.  
  
"Is she all right? Can we see her?" Karen Melnitz asked. The doctor held up a hand.

"First things first. Janine's stable, right now. Whoever did this, went there to kill her. It's a miracle that she survived."  
  
Donald Melnitz tightened his hold on his wife.  
  
"Besides the broken ribs and leg, there was a puncture in her left lung. Her shoulder was dislocated. There were severe wounds and bite marks all over her body." The doctor suddenly looked uncomfortable. "There were also signs that she'd been sexually assaulted."  
  
Karen let out a sob and buried her face in her husband's chest. Egon looked stunned.  
  
"Then you can find who did this, right?" Donald Melnitz asked. "They have that DNA thing, that can catch people like this?"  
  
The doctor shook his head. "There was no semen or skin particles anywhere on her body. We can try to match the teeth marks, but that's about the only thing we have going for us right now."  
  
"Can her parents see her?" Egon asked. The doctor nodded.  
  
"Only for a few minutes. We're transferring her to ICU in a soon as we can."  
  
Donald let go of his wife, and followed the doctor. Karen looked over at Egon, who just stood there. Gently she took his arm.  
  
"Come with us," she said softly. He looked down at her, anguish in his eyes."I couldn't. You need to see her. Really..."  
  
Karen Melnitz slid her arms around the scientist. "She needs you too. Please, come with us."  
  
He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her briefly. She let him go, and took his hand. They found Donald already at Janine's bedside. Egon stared at her. She was laying on a stretcher, arms full of IV tubes. Her face was bruised, and she was barely breathing.  
Karen walked past him, over to her daughter. She touched her hand, and kissed her gently on the forehead. Then she touched her husband's arm and followed him out of the room. Egon stood there, looking at her. Slowly he walked over to the side of the stretcher and knelt down.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Janine," he whispered. "I should have stayed with you. I swear to you, I'll find the bastard who did this and when I do, he'll wish he'd stayed in whatever hell he came from."  
  
He brushed her check with the back of his hand, then gently kissed her lips. He stood up, and followed her parents out of the room. 


	4. 4

The eight Ghostbusters piled into Ecto-1 for the quiet trip back to the firehouse. Once in the car, Egon quietly told them the extent of Janine's injuries. He forced himself to tell them about the sexual assault. Peter's face went white, and Ray let out an anguished moan. Even the younger Ghostbusters were shaken up about it. As they pulled the car into the firehouse, Roland looked at them.  
  
"We got most of the first floor cleaned up, we'll finish the rest if you want to..." he trailed off. Winston nodded.  
  
"Guys, let's get Egon upstairs." he said. After telling them about the attack, Egon sat in the car silent. The truth was, he was in shock. How could anyone, anything, do this to her. Everyone loved her, there was no reason anyone, even a ghost, would try to hurt her. Normally, the ghosts would go after the guys. He allowed Ray and Peter to help him out of the car.  
  
"Come on Egon," Ray said. "Let's get you upstairs."  
  
Peter looked around the firehouse. "And tell that little green chicken he'd better not show his slimy face, or I'll blast him straight to the containment unit!" he yelled at the ceiling. Winston looked at the four younger Ghostbusters.  
  
"Don't mind them," he said. "It's just their way." Then he followed the three up the stairs.  
  
They waited until the older Ghostbusters were out of sight, then Garrett threw down a hose.  
  
"Here we go again. We're going to get kicked out of this," He rolled his chair around the other three, and dropped his voice down lower. "I'm not letting a bunch of old has-beens take over this time. Janine's there for us now, we'll find out what happened. Then, we'll make the bastard pay."  
  
"Slimer was the only other one here when the attack happened," Kylie said. "We have to find him and find out what he knows before Dr. Venkman gets a hold of him."  
  
"Yeah, well, how do suppose we do that?" Eduardo asked. Garrett pulled a candy bar out of a shirt pocket.  
  
"Leave that to me."

Ray and Peter helped Egon up the stairs and into the bedroom. As they sat him on the bed, he looked around at them. "I have to get to my lab. I need to find out all I can on the attack here."  
  
"No, you need to rest," Peter said. "You've had a shock. Take it easy for a while, then we'll go through the lab and help you find anything you need."  
  
"Right now, we're going to help the kids clean." Ray said. Egon grabbed Peter's arm before he walked out of the room.  
  
"Peter." he said. Peter looked back at his friend. Anguish and pain ripped through the blond scientist's eyes. Peter smiled, and sat on the bed next to him.  
  
"Don't worry. We'll find the creep who did this, and I will personally make sure Janine is the one who gets to pull the lever when we stick him in the containment unit."  
  
Egon looked unconvinced.  
  
"She'll be fine," Peter continued, "In a month, she'll be up and back at that desk, making everyone's lives miserable."  
  
"It's just...I never...she didn't..." Tears welled up in his eyes. Peter wrapped his arms around his friend.  
  
"She knew," he whispered to his friend. "We all knew." 


	5. 5

"Come on Slimer, you know you want it." Garrett held out the candy bar towards the ceiling.  
  
Slimer was half in and half out, looking at the candy, and worrying that it was a trap.  
  
"We aren't going to hurt you," Roland said. "We just want to know who did this."  
  
The little ghost whined, and scooted up an inch back up to the ceiling. Eduardo sighed.  
  
"Look we don't have time for this. Janine's hurt bad, we need to know who did this so we can hurt him back."  
  
"Hurt bad?" the ghost asked.  
  
"Real bad." Kylie answered. Slimer flew down into the crowd and took the candy. Then he looked around the room.  
  
"Zocodobe," he said. "Zocodobe made mess, scare Slimer. Scare Janine. Hurt Janine."  
  
"Zocodobe," Garret said. "Are you sure?"  
  
Slimer nodded, clutching the candy to him. Kylie smiled.  
  
"Thanks Slimer. We owe you."  
  
The little green ghost swallowed the bar whole, then disappeared into a wall. The four looked at each other.  
  
"Zocodobe? We've never fought anyone by that name," Garrett said.  
  
"It doesn't even sound familiar," Kylie said, flipping through her Spengler's Spirit Guide.  
  
"Why would it want to hurt Janine?" Roland asked. "It must have been a ghost the others fought," Garrett said.  
  
"Well, we can't go ask Egon," Eduardo said. "The others won't let us within a mile of him. And if we told them..."  
  
"We'd get bumped off the case," Garrett finished. "We'll have to crack Janine's computer." He looked at Kylie.  
  
"How good are you with computers?"  
  
"Roland's better. I can check her files. Maybe there's something on paper." she said.  
  
"I can be the watch," Eduardo said. "If they see what we're doing, we'll have to tell them what we found."  
  
"Good idea," Garrett said.  
  
"Yeah, I have them once in a while," Eduardo retorted.

The three older Ghostbusters sat in the kitchen, discussing what to do.  
  
"I can't believe this happened," Ray said. "Who would do this to Janine?"  
  
"Not who, what," Winston corrected.  
  
"I don't care what it is," Peter stated. "When we find it, it's gonna wish it had never heard of the Ghostbusters."  
  
Winston looked at the other two. "How the hell are we going to find out who did this? The trail's already too cold, and we can't tell by the ectoplasm trail exactly who it is."  
  
"And we don't know when Janine's going to regain consciousness." Ray added miserably.  
  
"I doubt she knew who it was. Slimer was our only hope," Winston concluded. Peter shook his head.  
  
"He was too busy hiding to even catch a glimpse of what attacked Janine. He's no help."  
  
"We could ask the kids," Winston suggested. "Maybe they have an idea."  
  
"No, we leave the kids out of this. We bust this ghost," Peter said.  
  
"Peter, we tried that once, and Janine had our butts for it too," Winston said. "If we try to keep them from this one, not only will they be pissed, but so will Janine when she wakes up."  
  
Ray sighed. "He's right."  
  
Peter thought about it. "Okay, we let them help. But we run it or nothing.""Come on Roland, hurry up," Garrett said, looking over his shoulder. Roland looked at him.  
  
"It would be easier if you'd quit breathing down my neck."  
  
Garrett backed off a bit. "What's the problem?"  
  
"She's got a password on her computer. Any suggestions?"  
  
Kylie looked up from her files. "Ghostbusters?"  
  
Roland typed it in. "Nope. Next?"  
  
"Egon?" Garret offered.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Spengs," Eduardo offered. The other two looked at him.  
  
"Spengs?" Garrett asked. "What the hell is that suppose to mean?"  
  
"I heard Venkman call Egon that once the last time they were here."  
  
"That's the most ridiculous..." Garrett started.  
  
"Hey it worked!" Roland said. "We have access." Garrett looked over at Eduardo, who looked smug.  
  
"Like I said Eddie, great thinking."  
  
Roland quickly went through the files until he found the name Zocodobe. "I'm cross-referencing the name with any files she may have on him." The files came up and Roland started reading through them.  
  
"Guys, you have to see this. This is incredible."  
  
The others crowded around Roland, silently reading the files in silence.  
  
"My God." Kylie said softly. "This was what got Janine?"  
  
"How are we suppose to get this thing?" Eduardo asked.  
  
"Kylie, there's a file in the cabinet under ma1274c9." Roland said. Kylie pulled the file, and opened it.  
  
"Look at this thing!" she exclaimed, placing it on the desk. The others looked in horror at the creature that had attacked Janine The creature was a class nine full-bodied entity, with a large red body and a huge tail. Spikes, lesions, and slime oozed from its body. The thing dripped evil.  
  
"It says that the Ghostbusters captured its mate and sent her back to the Neitherworld, and sealed this thing in a cross-dimention rift." Roland read.  
  
"Yeah well, it's back and it's pissed, "Garrett stated.  
  
"You think it wants a life for a life?" Eduardo asked. They looked at him.  
  
"What?" Garrett asked.  
  
"Well, I mean, the Ghostbusters took its girlfriend. Maybe it wants to turn the tables." Eduardo continued.  
  
"Take out the only female of the Ghostbusters at the time." Kylie said. "Eduardo, you're a genius."  
  
"Well, I..." he started. Garrett slapped him on the back.  
  
"Eddie, you're scaring me," he said. "You keep coming up with these ideas, and we're going to have to make you the brain of the group."  
  
Roland snorted. "Not likely. No one's watching the stairs."  
  
"Shit!" Eduardo said, running back for the stairs, but it was too late. Three pairs of feet were walking down at that time. Roland quickly closed out the computer, and Kylie shoved the file back in it slot, and shut the cabinet, as the three older Ghostbusters came down.  
  
"What are you kids doing?" Ray asked. "Kids? I don't see no kids here," Eduardo said. He looked at Garrett. "You see any kids here?"  
  
"Nope." Garrett answered. "Just Ghostbusters."  
  
"We're just doing a little cleaning." Roland said leaning back in the chair.  
  
"On the computer?" Peter asked.  
  
"Hey someone's gotta do the paperwork while Janine's gone." Kylie said.  
  
"All right, what's really going on?" Peter said. The four younger Ghostbusters looked at each other.  
  
"You're so smart, you figure it out." Garret said, wheeling towards the lift.  
  
Ray looked at them. "You know who did this, don't you?"  
  
"So what if we did?" Eduardo asked, walking past them. Kylie and Roland followed; the older Ghostbusters followed after them.  
  
"What do you know?" Ray asked.  
  
"Ask Slimer." Kylie said, walking into the kitchen, and getting a soda. She handed one to Roland.  
  
"Okay guys," Winston said, sitting down. "Let's talk. What do you know and what do you want?"  
  
"We want to be let in on this," Garrett said, wheeling into the kitchen. "We know that if we give you the information, you're gonna take off and leave us here just like the last time."  
  
"It's too dangerous for you kids," Peter said. "Leave it in the hands of the professionals."  
  
"We are the professionals," Eduardo stated.  
  
"We're the new generation. We are the Ghostbusters now." Garrett added.  
  
"We've handled everything from haunted dolls, to houses that try to eat people, to full blown possession on our own kind." Roland continued.  
  
"Besides," Kylie finished. "We have the information, we have the tools. Janine's our friend also. We don't assist, you don't go."  
  
Peter stood up, eyes glinting dangerously. "You can't handle it!"  
  
"You think?" Garrett asked, his eyes looking just as dangerous. "Don't you think that we know what you see when you see us? You see two guys that could probably handle themselves if they weren't bogged down with a girl and a cripple. We do our job, and we do it great. Egon doesn't have any problem sending us out to these places, why should you?"  
  
Peter was about to protest, when they heard a new voice.  
  
"Garrett's right, Peter." Egon said, walking into the kitchen. Kylie got him a chair, and he glanced up at her gratefully. Then he looked back at his friends.  
  
"I'm more than impressed with their competence as a fighting team. I wouldn't let them go out if I didn't think they could handle themselves. I trust them with my life Peter. I think you should trust them with Janine's."  
  
Peter looked at Egon, then at the kids. Then he sighed. "You're right." He looked at the kids. "I'm sorry. We have to start working together if we want to get this...whatever."  
  
"Zocodobe," Roland said. "It was a class 9 called Zocodobe."  
  
The older Ghostbuster's eyes widened in shock.  
  
"Zocodobe?" Ray asked. "Are you sure?"  
  
"That's what Slimer told us," Kylie said. "We looked it up in the computer and in the files. You guys had a run in with him and his mate about fifteen years ago, and sent her back to the Neitherworld."  
  
"We think he got out and took revenge." Garrett added.  
  
"Yeah, you took his girlfriend, he takes yours," Eduardo finished. "Or the next available female."  
  
"Janine was here when we sent him to that rift," Ray said.  
  
"And he got a look at her," Winston said.  
  
"I just had a horrible thought," Peter said. "What if he isn't finished? We sent his mate to the great beyond. What if he wants to return the favor?"  
  
All color drained from Egon's face. Ray touched his arm, as Kylie took a stand behind his chair.  
  
"There should be one of us with her until she gets better or we catch this thing." Roland stated.  
  
"Definitely." Winston agreed. "Who's first?"  
  
"I'll do it," Eduardo said. The three younger Ghostbusters looked at him. He looked back at them.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Is today your special day or something?" Garrett asked.  
  
"Hey, this is Janine," Eduardo stated. "Nobody messes with Janine." 


	6. 6

"Yeah, me and my big mouth." Eduardo muttered, several hours later. He sat outside Janine's hospital room, with the proton pack in a duffel bag beside him. That was the only way he could get it in without scaring anyone. Peter had called earlier that night and explained to the doctor and the hospital officials what was going on...the brief, non-rated version, and told them that there would be a Ghostbuster on watch until they had found the thing that had done this to the secretary.  
  
And so Eduardo sat there, wishing alternately that he had something to read, or some food. Finally, one of the younger nurses took pity on him and brought him a soda and a donut. Nothing had happened when he'd gotten there, nothing had happened when her parents stopped by, and nothing was happening now that there was only about fifteen minutes left on his watch. He was wondering who was going to relieve him, when the need for a hot shower and a warm bed suddenly overtook him. He yawned, and slumped back in the chair. He was almost relaxed when he heard a noise in the room. He sat up and looked at the door. The noise didn't repeat itself.  
  
He stood up, grabbing the duffel. Better to be safe than sorry; if he shot a mouse, then he'd just feel stupid and get on with his life. Happened before, would happen again. Slowly he opened the door to the private room, while unzipping the bag and grabbing his gear. The door shut behind him, and he stood there a moment, his eyes adjusting to the darkness. When he could see clearly, his jaw dropped.  
  
The demon was there, hovering over Janine. Actually, he wasn't hovering, he was on her, his ectoplasm body covering hers. There was no doubt in Eduardo's mind what was going on. Quickly, he hoisted his pack and flipped it on.  
  
"Get away from her, you sick piece of shit!" he yelled, shooting the blaster. The blast hit the demon sideways, and the thing screamed, moving off of the unconscious secretary. It moved out of Eduardo's way, but he kept following it.  
  
"Eduardo!" came Kylie's voice from the radio at his side. "What the hell's going on? We're on our way!"  
  
"Don't do me any good," he muttered still shooting at the demon. Finally, the creature roared and placed itself by Janine's body, positioning itself so that if Eduardo fired, he would hit her also.  
  
"Come on, you chicken shit bastard," Eduardo taunted. "You want a fight? Come on out and take a real man."  
  
He heard the door swing open and the sound of a particle thrower charging.  
  
"Don't shoot!" he yelled. "You'll hit Janine."  
  
The creature looked at Eduardo, then at the people behind him. Then it roared mockingly, and disappeared out the wall and into the night.  
  
"Turn on the lights!" Eduardo screamed, dropping his pack, and walking over to the bed.  
  
The lights came on and he adverted his eyes, quickly grabbing a cover and placing it over her.  
  
"What the hell..." he heard Garrett say. He turned to see Kylie standing there, staring in revulsion, and Garrett, his face contorted in rage.  
  
"Kylie, go get her doctor." he said. She nodded and ran out of the room. He looked at Garrett.  
  
"Did you see it?" he asked.  
  
"Yep, ugly cuss. Sick bastard too. How the hell can a class nine apparition do this?"  
  
"Ever see The Entity?" Eduardo asked.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Based on actual facts. Chick kept getting raped by an invisible demon." He looked back at Janine. "Just like this, only it ain't invisible."  
  
There were noises coming down the hall. Both men looked at the door. Roland came in first.  
"We heard it on the radio, what's going on...what the...?"  
  
"Are the other's coming?" Garrett asked. Roland nodded, his eyes glued to the ruins of the body laying in the bed.  
  
"Stop them," Eduardo said, still holding the blanket over Janine's body. "Don't even let Egon in here; he'll freak."  
  
Roland and Garrett nodded and headed off to block the older Ghostbusters. Kylie came back with the doctor. He stopped short, staring at the secretary in shock. He rushed over and hit the call button.  
  
"Get a team in here stat, we have a code blue," he said, then took the blanket from Eduardo.  
  
"Go help your friends," he said. "I have it here."  
  
Eduardo nodded and put an arm around Kylie to help her out. They heard shouting out in the hall, then Peter ran in .  
  
"What's going...oh my God!" he cried, as he was blocked by both Eduardo and Kylie, and got a look at Janine before the doctor pulled the curtain. He clutched onto Eduardo and Kylie as they helped him out of the room. Ray embraced the sobbing scientist, with a mixture of curiosity and horror on his face. A little down the hall, Egon was being held back by Winston and Roland. Garrett was in front of him, looking at Eduardo. Kylie was crying softly. Eduardo figured he was just in shock.  
  
"What happened?" Winston asked softly. Eduardo looked at him, still holding Kylie.  
  
"I heard a noise, and went in. It was in there...it had Janine..." he stopped, swallowing hard. "I shot at it, but it got by Janine to where I couldn't hit it without hitting Janine."  
  
"What did it do to her?" Ray asked. Eduardo shook his head  
  
"I can't...it's bad...I just can't..." he trailed off.  
  
Garrett's face grew harsh. "Sick mother..." he muttered.  
  
Suddenly, there came a cry of anguish from Egon so strong, everyone looked at him stunned. It was the most emotion anyone in the hall had ever seen him express. Peter pulled away from Ray and both men walked over to him. Finally, it trailed off, and was followed by a heartwrenching sob. Winston, who was already there, engulfed the scientist in a hug. Egon buried his face in the big man's shoulders, and cried like a child. Peter and Ray walked over and put their arms around the two.  
  
Eduardo tightened his hold on Kylie, who was still crying and shaken, and helped her to a seat. The other two followed.  
  
"Screw this shit about no one in the room!" Garrett bit out. "From now on, there's gonna be one of us in that room, if we have to fucking sit on her bed."  
  
Roland looked at Garrett, slightly shocked about his outburst, but he nodded also. Garrett never used language like that unless he was pissed.  
  
"Garrett's right," he agreed. "We can't have this again. Janine may not survive another attack like this."  
  
"You know what really makes me sick?" Eduardo said softly enough so the older men couldn't hear him. "The sick bastard seemed to be enjoying itself."  
  
Kylie moaned, choking back another sob. "We can't move her." she said, lifting her head to look at the guys. "We can't protect her here. What do we do?"  
  
"We'll have to protect her here." Roland stated. Eduardo nodded.  
  
"We'll just have to be on red alert," he said. "That bastard lays another finger on her and I'll send him back, Janine or no Janine. I know she'd rather be dead than to wake up to this." 


	7. 7

For the next couple of days, Zocodobe didn't show his face. The Ghostbusters worked even harder on finding a way to capture and keep the class nine. After the attack, there were two Ghostbusters always on watch. The extent of injuries on the secretary were so severe that the doctor stated it would be nothing short of a miracle if she ever awoke. So one Ghostbuster stayed in the room with her and the other was stationed outside. Janine couldn't sustain another attack from the creature. The next time he attacked her, it would be fatal.

Almost a week after the last attack, Zocodobe struck again. This time Egon and Garrett were on duty. It was the second time Egon had taken watch. He was better suited for the lab work to capture the ghost. He was sitting in the dark room, his chair pushed over by the bed. His head was down on the side of the bed, with one of Janine's hands entwined in his.  
  
A noise came from the far side of the room, like a pitcher dropping. Egon lifted his head, and looked around. He looked at Janine, then scanned the room again. There was an eerie silence in the room. He picked up his two way radio.  
  
"Garrett, get in here," he spoke softly. No sooner than the words were out of his mouth, than an ear-shattering roar filled the room. Egon stood up quickly, the chair falling back. He pulled his thrower and charged it, in one swift motion. The room door opened, and Egon spotted him.  
  
"Where is he?" Garrett asked.  
  
"There!" Egon shouted, firing his thrower. The demon laughed, and dodged the beam. Garrett hit the lights and rolled to the other side of the room.  
  
"Not this time, sucker!" he shouted, firing his thrower. Part of the beam hit Zocodobe and the beast roared in anger. Then it charged at Garrett. He ducked, but it hit his chair, and he toppled over.  
  
Egon's full attention was on the beast. The creature stopped and turned it's eyes to the older Ghostbuster. Then it looked over at the injured secretary in the bed, and let out a low laugh. Egon yelled and fired his thrower. The beam hit Zocodobe, and the creature howled in fury.  
  
"Garrett, give me a trap!" Egon yelled, as he and the creature struggled. Garrett shook off the fall, and crawled over to where the trap had skittered when he was knocked down. As his hand fell onto the trap, Zocodobe roared once again, and pulled away. Egon fell back as the beam loosened. The ghost flew around the room. Egon scrambled up and aimed his thrower. Garrett sat up and aimed his also. The creature flew around, and hovered close to the bed. It looked at both men in the room and laughed. Then, to the astonishment to both men, it spoke.  
  
**"Don't you know that I could kill your precious female, and neither of you could stop me."** it rumbled. **"No, I will toy with you first, but soon, she will die, then so will you."** He laughed, then flew out of the room.  
  
Egon shut off his thrower and walked over to upright Garrett's chair. Garrett climbed back in it, and rolled over to Janine's bed.  
  
"Is she okay?"  
  
"For now," came the somber response. Garrett looked over at the older Ghostbuster."Hey, we've beaten gods. One little class nine isn't going to beat us. He just knows how to push our buttons and get us riled. We'll get him, you'll see," He turned away, and rolled towards the door. "You need anything, let me know."  
  
Egon watched as the door closed behind Garrett's chair. He walked over and turned off the lights, and walked back to his spot by the bed. He picked up her uninjured hand, and enclosed it in his. He looked at her sleeping form. The bruising on her face was finally going down. Except for the stitches on her forehead, she almost looked like her old self. Now all she had to do was wake up. Gently, he laid his head back down on the side of her bed, and resumed his watch. 


	8. 8

Early the next morning, at the firehouse, a great noise was heard. It woke up everyone who was sleeping. The door to the lab crashed open and Ray ran out screaming,  
"I got it! I got it!"  
  
Peter walked in to the hall, yawning. "I don't want it." he stated sleepily. Ray grabbed him.  
  
"No! I've figured out how to trap Zocodobe in a smaller trap indefinitely," he yelled.

"How?" asked Peter, suddenly awake and alert.  
  
"I've got it in here. Come on!" He ran back into the lab, followed by six other bodies. Ray held up an odd looking contraption. It was larger than the newer traps and in an unusual shape. In fact, it looked more like a torture device than a ghost trap. Ray was waving it around excitedly.  
  
"This trap is designed to capture and contain up to a class eleven for an indefinite amount of time. It uses the ghost's own ectoplasmic energy against itself, without totally depleting the ghost's energy. It's in a type of suspended limbo, until we choose to put into the containment trap." he explained.  
  
Peter took the trap from Ray and looked at it. "Will it work?"  
  
Ray nodded. "I talked Slimer into allowing himself to be captured last night. The poor guy was totally exhausted by the time I let him out."  
  
Kylie looked around the room. "Who's up to take over the watch?"  
  
"Peter and I." Roland said. "We'll all go today," Kylie said. "See if we can get this thing back to the room tonight.""It came last night," Garrett said as he met the others at the door to Janine's room. "Good luck in getting the thing to come out tonight."  
  
"Is Egon still in there?" Ray asked. Garrett nodded.  
  
"After the attack, I haven't heard a peep out of that room all night."  
  
Peter opened the door a crack and peeked in."I think he's asleep," he said. "Explain the trap to Garrett, Ray."  
  
Ray's eyes lit up and he proceeded to explain the basics of the trap to a very confused looking Garrett. Peter slipped into the room, closing the door behind him. The curtains were opened a bit, and Egon was still in his seat, with his head on the side of the bed. Peter took a step towards the bed, and Egon's head came up.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up," he said. Egon shook his head.  
  
"I haven't slept all night. Just...sitting here."  
  
"How's she doing?"  
  
Egon glanced at her, then back at Peter. "No change. Although her face is looking better. The swelling is going down."  
  
Peter opened his mouth to say something, but the door opened and Ray rushed in.  
  
"I've got it," he stated happily. Egon frowned and stood up, walking over to Ray and his contraption. He took it and looked it over.  
  
"This is the trap?" he asked. Ray nodded, still grinning. Egon looked at it, turning it over in his hands.  
  
"Ray says it uses the ghost's own energy to keep it in there as long as we want," Roland explained. Egon looked up at Ray.  
  
"Raymond, that's brilliant! I don't know why I didn't think of that," he said. Ray beamed under the compliment.  
  
"You think we can get Zocodobe to come back here tonight?" Winston asked. "We heard he was here last night, and so far it's been his rule not to come back two days in a row."  
  
"I've got an idea," Peter said. "It's risky, but if it works, we'll have this creep to torment until Janine gets back to dump it." 


	9. 9

That night, the room was dark and quiet. The only person in the room was the figure in the bed...or so it looked. Ray was in the bathroom, Winston was hiding in one of the closets and Eduardo was hiding under the bed. It was late when the air began to prickle in the room. In an instant Zocodobe was in the room. The demon looked around the room, then laughed. It was wary, for it knew the Ghostbusters. It couldn't believe they would leave the room empty for even a moment. Therefore, there had to be at least one person in the room, lying in wait.  
  
With a great roar, Zocodobe twisted, and a wind began in the room. It picked up everything in the room, except the bed. The person in the bed wasn't affected by the strong wind. It had others plans for her. As the wind sucked everything around the room, it pulled out Eduardo from under the bed and Ray from the bathroom. The closet door flew open and Winston was pulled out also. The three Ghostbusters hit the far wall, and slid down to the floor, dazed, and bruised. Zocodobe laughed, menacingly.  
  
**"Fools!"** he bellowed. **"Now you will watch as I kill your female."  
**  
The three men struggled but to no avail. They couldn't move. The creature floated closer to the bed holding the injured woman. He laughed once more, before reaching the bed. he would torment this body once more before it died. As he reached towards the covered body, Eduardo, still struggling, screamed,

"NO!!!!"  
  
The covers flew off and suddenly Zocodobe was thrown across the room by a particle thrower. Kylie stood up on the bed, her stream still steady on the struggling monster.  
  
"Surprise!" she called. The bond holding the three disappeared and they stood up charging their throwers. The room door opened and the other four charged the room, throwers primed and ready. Eight steady streams hit the demon, who howled furiously at the betrayal. Once again, he had been cheated out of his triumph by the Ghostbusters.  
  
"Like we were going to let you win!" Garrett scoffed.  
  
"Throw the trap Ray!" Peter yelled. Ray tossed the trap, and stepped on the pedal. The trap opened and a bright yellow light appeared out of it. Zocodobe howled one last time as he was sucked into the trap. The lid closed shut and the light blinked. Silence filled the room.  
  
"Is he in there?" Winston asked, breaking the silence. Kylie jumped off the bed and peered at the trap.  
  
"Yep," she said. Everyone relaxed, talking and laughing. An orderly poked his head through the door.  
  
"Is it safe?" he asked. Winston nodded.  
  
"The monster's all gone."  
  
"Can I bring the patient back in?"  
  
"Please," Peter said, holding open the door. Two orderlies moved the now empty bed Kylie was in off to the side, then pushed the bed with the still unconscious Janine and the equipment back into the room. They fixed everything back in its original place and walked out.  
  
"I must say, Pete," Winston said. "That was pretty good, moving Janine out of here."  
  
"Kylie deserves it for sticking herself in the bed," Peter said, patting the female Ghostbuster on the back. "That took guts. You could have gotten hurt."  
  
Kylie blushed slightly, under his praise. "Hey, Janine's one of us too. Anything to get a good night's sleep."  
  
"So, do we go back to normal, or should we still keep someone on watch for a little while longer?" Roland asked. "Technically, Janine's still in a fragile state, and there has to be others who know this and could take advantage of her condition."  
  
"Roland's right," Ray said. "We can't rule out that possibility."  
  
"We could go back to one person in the room, until Janine is at least stable," Kylie offered.  
  
"That's fine, but who's going to volunteer for the first night?" Peter asked. Egon slipped off his pack and placed it on the floor next to him.  
  
"I will." Peter looked at him.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
Egon nodded. "I don't have anything to do now anyway. I could use the rest."  
  
"Okay," Peter said. "I'll come by tomorrow to relieve you."  
  
Egon nodded and watched the others file out. The door closed behind the last person and he was alone with Janine. Sighing, he looked at her. Gently, he took her hand in one of his, and with the other, began to gently stroke her face.  
  
"We got him, Janine," he whispered to her. "It's safe to come back now."  
  
He looked at her sleeping face, and lifted her hand to his lips.  
  
"Please come back," he whispered. 


	10. 10

Two weeks passed since the capture of Zocodobe and the doctor had announced that Janine's healing process was coming along nicely. However, he didn't know if she would ever awaken.  
  
"If she does, it would be sometime within the next week," he had said.  
  
The Ghostbusters had decided that she was well enough to stop the watch and go back to visiting every four hours. Winston had taken the last watch and he was waiting for Roland to pick him up. There hadn't been any change in Janine since he'd been there. He didn't want to say anything in front of everyone else, but he didn't think that she would wake up.  
  
Roland walked into the room and smiled at Winston. Winston looked up at him.  
  
"Got everything?" Roland asked.  
  
"Give me a minute," Winston said. Roland nodded.  
  
"I'll be in the hall."  
  
Winston gathered his stuff, and stood up when he heard a noise. Dropping everything he glanced around the room. Nothing was there. He sighed, chalking it up to his nerves. He bent down to pick up his stuff again, when suddenly Janine sat up in the bed and let out an ear piercing screech.  
  
Winston jumped and yelled, startled. The door flew open and Roland ran in.  
  
"What the...Janine!" he yelled.  
  
Winston looked around, then spotted Janine, who was still screaming.  
  
"Get the doctor!" he yelled, but Roland was already out the door. Winston rushed over to the bed and sat down on the edge, gently placing his arms around the terrified woman.  
  
"Janine, it's all right," she said softly. "We're here. It's all over."  
A nurse ran in and injected something into the IV.  
  
"What is that?" Winston asked, still holding Janine.  
  
"Just a mild sedative," she said. Immediately, Janine began to calm down, the scream slowly fading. But she was still trembling.  
  
"A sedative?" Roland asked. "Don't you think she's been asleep enough?"  
  
"It won't put her to sleep," the nurse said. "It'll just calm her down. She'll be fine." She looked at the two. "Maybe you'd better go, let her rest."  
  
Roland shook his head, picking up the phone "We aren't leaving until Dr. Spengler gets here. She's been through enough, we aren't going to leave her."

Fifteen minutes later, the Ghostbusters ran through the door, with Egon in the lead. Roland was sitting in a chair and Winston was still on the side of the bed holding Janine who was still trembling, her eyes wild.  
  
"Janine!" Egon called out. Janine's eyes settled on him and she cried out. Winston let go of her and stood up. Egon slid onto the side of the bed and embraced her. She laid her head on his chest. Her trembling slowed slightly, her body relaxed a bit against him. Egon looked up at Roland and Winston.  
  
"What happened?" he asked.  
  
"I was getting ready to leave, when suddenly she sat up and started screaming," Winston told them. "The nurse came in and gave her a mild sedative, and she's been like that ever since."  
  
Kylie looked around. "Guys, let's go find the doctor. He's got to be around here somewhere," Eduardo nodded and stood up. Garrett looked at them.  
  
"What, it takes four of us to find one lousy doctor...ow!" He rubbed the back of his head where Roland had hit him as he passed by. Then he caught on.  
  
"Oh, right, never know where that doctor's gonna be," He followed them out the door.Peter smiled. "Not very subtle, was it?"  
  
"We'll be outside, Egon," Ray said. "Call if you need anything."  
  
The three others walked out leaving Egon and a trembling Janine. He turned his attention to her. She was still looking around the room.  
  
"It's over," he said softly. "He's gone."  
  
She looked at him. "Who?" she whispered.  
  
He frowned at her. "What do you remember?"  
  
She shook her head, the grip of her good hand tightening on his arm. "Rain, darkness. The desk flew at me, and the lockers fell down. I...I was reaching for something." She frowned. "Pain. I remember pain."  
  
"You were attacked," he explained. "But we have him."  
  
"Who? Who was it?"  
  
He shook his head. "That isn't important. What's important is that you're awake."  
  
"How long?"  
  
"Three weeks."  
  
"Three weeks?" she said. "I've been out for three weeks?"  
  
He nodded, still holding her. "I...we were afraid we were going to lose you."  
  
She relaxed a bit more, closing her eyes. "We?"  
  
He smiled, stroking her hair. He felt her relax totally against him, as she fell asleep. He knew she hadn't slipped back into her coma, so he just sat there, holding her, stroking her hair, enjoying the feel of her sleeping form against him, and waited until the doctor walked in. 


	11. 11

Later that day, Janine's family came in to see her. Karen Melnitz hugged her youngest daughter gently, and cried. Janine rolled her eyes.  
  
"Mom, I'm fine. You're getting me wet."  
  
"We were so worried," her mother cried, sitting back, clutching Janine's good hand. "When we saw you after those gang members hurt you, I was so worried."  
  
Janine cast a confused eye towards Peter, who was standing behind her family nodding his head furiously. She turned her attention back to her parents.  
  
"Hey, I'm tough. I can handle anything," Her mother smiled at her, sadness in her eyes.  
Janine looked around at her family  
  
"What? What isn't anyone telling me?"  
  
Donald Melnitz took his daughter's hand, squeezing it lightly. "Nothing, Janine. Your mother was just worried about you."  
  
The door opened and a nurse walked in. "I'm going to have to ask everyone to leave. Miss Melnitz need some rest. You can come back later this evening."  
  
Karen kissed her daughter's forehead. "We'll see you later honey."  
  
Janine smiled at her parents, then looked at her friends. They smiled as they left also. But there was something wrong. She could see it in everyone's eyes. Something had happened to her, and nobody would tell her.

That evening, a storm reached New York. Janine was sleeping when the strong winds rattled the hospital room window, and triggered memories in her deep unconsciousness. Memories of the night she was attacked. Dreams of her ordeal in the firehouse came back with frightening clarity.  
  
_The lockers had fallen on her, and she was trying to reach for a particle thrower. If she could just reach the particle thrower, she could drive off what ever was chasing her. Above her, she heard a roar. She looked up as lightening crashed overhead, illuminating the creature. She recognized the monster. It was the one the guys had trapped in the cross dimensional rift, after capturing the other with him.  
  
She screamed then, her voice mingling with his roar. With one swoop of his hand, she was flown back, her head and body hitting the side wall with a sickening thud. She felt something crack again. She could taste blood, but she didn't know where it was coming from.  
  
The creature laughed, approaching her. He lifted her up, and tossed her back onto the locker pile. She landed, crying out. It felt like every bone in her body had turned to powder. She couldn't move and the thought that she was paralyzed briefly flashed into her mind, but was quickly thrown out. If she was paralyzed, she wouldn't be able to feel all this pain . The creature floated towards her, laughing softly. Suddenly, Janine knew what it was going to do, and she tried to crawl away, whimpering. But she couldn't move. As the creature's ectoplasm body covered her, she screamed._  
  
Thunder crashed overhead, and Janine screamed, sitting up. The door to her room flew open and the lights came on. Karen Melnitz rushed into the room and embraced her daughter, rocking her slowly. A nurse rushed in, holding a syringe. Janine looked at it and screamed.  
  
"No!" Like a flash, her good hand swung out and smacked the syringe out of the nurse's hand. It hit the floor and shattered. The nurse looked at her, shocked.  
  
"But, Miss Melnitz..."  
  
"No!" Janine screamed at her. "I don't want to sleep, I don't want to calm down, I want to see Dr. Ayres, now!"  
  
The nurse backed up, still looking at Janine, then turned and ran out of the room. Karen looked at her husband. His eyes reflected the thought in hers; Janine knew about the assault.  
Karen drew back and looked at her still shaken daughter. Janine finally looked at her mother.  
  
"I was...raped, wasn't I?"  
  
Her mother's eyes filled with tears. "We were hoping you wouldn't remember. We wanted to save you that pain."  
  
Janine dropped her head on her mother's shoulder, and cried.The others came a little while later, and were stopped by Janine's mom.  
  
"She's in with Dr. Ayres. She remembered the rape."  
  
Ray's eyes closed in pain. Garrett cursed under his breath.  
  
"Can we see her?" Peter asked. Karen shook her head.  
  
"She's refusing to see anyone. Except Kylie, she asked to see her when she arrived."  
  
Kylie frowned, glancing nervously at Egon, who was standing behind her, looking as shocked as the others. "Why me? We aren't exceptionally close."  
  
"You were one of the ones who found her. She's hoping you can tell her something. Besides," Karen said, glancing at the guys, "You're the only woman on this team."  
  
Kylie looked at the guys, then followed Karen into the room. Dr. Ayres was just finishing up as the two entered. He moved over to speak to the two women.  
  
"She's beginning to show signs of shock and stress that usually happens to victims of a rape. She's withdrawn, and refuses to talk to anyone. I've suggested a councilor, see if you can talk her into talking to someone."  
  
When he left, Karen looked at her daughter. "Kylie's here, dear."  
  
Janine looked over at Kylie, then at her mother. "I'd like to talk to her alone for a moment, please."  
  
Karen nodded, and left the room. Janine looked back at Kylie. Kylie quickly analyzed the woman in the bed. Janine was sitting up, her left arm still in the shoulder sling, for her shoulder to heal. Her face had healed, but it looked like her emotional state had been broken now. Janine smiled wanly at her.  
  
"I know what you're thinking, I don't want a shrink. What the hell am I suppose to tell them? That I've been raped by a ghost? That would get me a one way ticket to the nearest psych ward until I could 'face my fears, and my tormentors'. I don't think so."  
  
Kylie pulled up a chair, and sat down next to the bed. "So, what are you going to do?"  
  
"Heal, and go back to work. Ignore the looks as long as I can until I either go insane or quit."  
  
"Looks? What looks? Nobody's looking at you."  
  
"Come on Kylie. I saw the looks the guys gave me earlier today. It's the pity look. I can't handle that. From anyone else, my family, it would be fine. But these are the Ghostbusters, these are my friends, my family. I've put up with more of their crap than any wife ever would. I've delt with their injuries. When one of them ever disappeared, I've been a shoulder to cry on. When they've been hurt, I'm the one who helped them, and made sure the others still went on with their everyday lives. I've been a mother, a confidant, a secretary, a baby-sitter, a maid, a friend, I don't deserve this." Janine's eyes filled with tears. Kylie quietly handed her a tissue. She took it gratefully.  
  
" I can't deal with this," she continued. "Not from them."  
  
"I don't think they pity you Janine," Kylie stated. "I don't, we're just worried. Ray, Winston, and Peter were besides themselves with worry, and Egon..."  
  
"Oh God, I can't even bear to see Egon right now," she cried.  
  
"Janine, we're your friends. Let us help you; let me help you," Kylie said.  
  
Janine looked up at her. "You were there when I was found, how bad was it?"  
  
Kylie swallowed nervously. "All we saw were the outer injuries. Egon told us about the assault on the way home. Your mother took him in with her and your dad to talk to the E.R doctor. He heard about the injuries."  
  
Janine closed her eyes in pain. "What else has happened?" she asked. "I still hurt. If I've been out for three weeks, I shouldn't still hurt."  
  
"Janine, please..." Kylie started, until Janine opened her eyes and looked at her.

"Kylie please, tell me everything. I have to know."  
  
Kylie sighed deeply. "We had a guard at your door, twenty four hours. The ghost came back one evening about a week ago, and raped you again. Eduardo rushed in and stopped it but the damage had already been done. The injuries were so severe, it'd ripped out your catheter, and pretty much ripped you open. You were rushed to the operating room, you need stitches in certain areas. Dr. Ayres said you probably wouldn't be able to have children. Your parents weren't told about the last attack. They were told that the injury to you was more severe that they had originally thought. They were told, however, that there was an attempt on you life. We had to explain the new breaks and bruises."  
  
Janine's eyes were closed, tears streaming down her face. "Who was it?"  
  
"His name was Zocodobe. A class nine that the guys had trapped in a cross-dimensional rift. They'd trapped his mate in the Neitherworld, and we figured he'd gotten out and come back for revenge."  
  
"Is he going to come back."  
  
Kylie shook her head. "We've got him. Ray designed a containment trap that can hold a spirit in limbo indefinitely. He's stored in the trap until you're well enough to flush it into the containment unit." Janine looked at her confused. "Peter had stated earlier that he was going to give you the pleasure of dumping the creature down the unit. That's why Ray designed the trap."  
  
Janine wiped her eyes. "Where was Egon?"  
  
"Here. After the second attack, he never left your side. He pretty much lived here until Dr. Ayres threatened to sedate him and lock him a another room so he could get some sleep. He left, but came back about five hours later. When you woke up, Dr. Ayres had just sent him off again. That's why he wasn't here."  
  
Janine closed her eyes again, her body physically weakening. "Kylie, please," she whispered. "Make them understand. I...I just can't see them right now. Maybe later on, but not right now."  
  
Kylie sighed and squeezed the woman's hand once more before standing up. "Okay, but please remember we care about you. You wouldn't let any of them go through this kind of torment alone."  
  
She walked out, slowly shutting the door behind her. Janine laid her head back on the pillows, letting the tears run freely down her face. Her life was over. She couldn't deal with this. In self defense classes, they tell you how to fend yourself from a rapist, when he's human. A ghost can get in any way; you can't defend yourself from that. And what Zocodobe did to her...  
  
Slowly, she moved the blankets to see what he'd done to her. The lower part of her body was bandaged. Her eyes trailed over her stomach. Slowly, she placed her good hand on her stomach, gently rubbing. She could feel the scars from the surgery they had to do on her lungs and liver.  
  
Fresh tears slid down her face as she thought about what Kylie had told her the doctor had said. She could never have children. She'd never thought of how badly she had wanted children until now. When she joined the Ghostbusters, she'd just assumed that one day, she'd get Egon to lower his defenses long enough to marry her, and they'd have children. But now that was never going to happen.  
  
"Oh Egon," she whispered, looking over the rest of her body. She was a mass of stitches, bandages, and bruises. She didn't know how anyone could ever find her attractive again, not that she was before, but at least she thought she had something. Now, she didn't have anything. Her life was over.  
  
Letting her hand fall onto the side of the bed, she squeezed her eyes shut, and cried and screamed out all the rage and despair welling up in her.


	12. 12

Karen Melnitz and Janine's sister Doris came every day to visit Janine. But Janine didn't care. She laid in her bed, staring out the window, not speaking to anyone. Flowers came by the bunch daily from everyone, but she didn't read the cards, nor did she even look at them. Karen kept up the correspondence with the Ghostbusters, and it was finally decided that when Janine was released, she'd come live at the firehouse to recuperate, and Karen and Doris would switch weeks taking care of her until she got better. Kylie walked in with Karen the afternoon she was going to make the announcement. Karen walked over to her daughter, kissing her forehead, and smoothing out her sheets. Janine said nothing, just looked out the window.  
  
"Hello sweetheart," her mother said. "Kylie's come to visit you."  
  
"Hey Janine," Kylie said, not expecting a response. She didn't get one. That didn't deter Karen.  
  
"I had a talk with Dr. Ayres," she said. Janine continued to stare out the window. "He says you can come home tomorrow, but you have to meet with a physical therapist once the casts come off your body." She glanced at her daughter, then at Kylie. "Your sister and I discussed it, and neither of us have the facilities to keep you in our apartments, so you'll be staying at the firehouse. Either your sister or I will be there to help you, and..."  
  
"No," came a response. Both Kylie and Karen were stunned.  
  
"Excuse me?" Karen asked. Janine turned her head slowly to look at her mother.  
  
"No," she repeated softly. "I'm not staying at the firehouse. I'll stay here."  
  
"Now Janine we've already discussed it," Karen Melnitz stated. "The firehouse is the only place you'll have enough free room to heal in, and there's always someone there. Besides," she added. "It already has a lift, since you'll be in a wheelchair for a month until your leg heals."  
  
"I am not staying in the firehouse," Janine whispered. "I can't."  
  
Karen Melnitz looked at her daughter. "Janine Anne Melnitz, I am shocked at you. These boys are your friends. You once told me you could trust them with anything."  
  
"Not this," Janine said.  
  
"There are four men at that house who love you more than anything," her mother continued. "How do you think they feel? You've shut them out completely. Poor Egon sits in his lab all day and tinkers on nothing. They haven't eaten, they haven't slept."  
  
Janine looked up at her mother, anguish in her eyes. "Mother, you can't possibly understand." she cried. "I can't look at them. I couldn't bear their looks."  
  
"Janine, it can't be because they're men; you weren't raped by a man."  
  
Janine and Kylie both looked at her stunned. Karen had a look of sadness on her face. "My sweetheart, did you think I didn't know? I knew when you took that job, there were probably some risks you were going to be taking. The boys were usually there for you, but honey, they can't be there forever. Bad things happen, when revenge is involved."  
  
Tears fell down both Karen's and Janine's faces. Karen walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, holding her daughter's hand.  
  
"I told Egon I knew what had happened," she explained to both women. "He looked at me for a moment; I don't think he believed me, but then he fell into my arms, sobbing. He blames himself for your injuries. He feels he knew that he shouldn't have left and that if he'd stayed, you wouldn't be in here right now."  
  
Janine shook her head, biting her lip. "Honey, please, let me bring him in. Just for a moment. It kills me to see him like this. He truly loves you."  
  
Janine shook her head, crying softly. "No, not yet. I'll see him tomorrow, when you take me to the firehouse. Please understand. I can't see him right now."  
  
Karen squeezed her daughter's hand. "I understand." 


	13. 13

Back at the firehouse, the guys were cleaning and moving stuff around getting ready for Janine's arrival the next morning. All the guys, except Egon. He had locked himself up in the lab and was now staring at the equipment laying around. There were half repaired ghost traps, proton packs that needed to be repaired, assorted projects half started then rejected. All of it worthless. There was absolutely nothing in here that could have helped Janine. None of his work and research could have saved her. He picked up one of the ghost traps and looked at it for a moment. Then he hurled it across the room. It smashed up against the wall, denting the wall and destroying the trap. He then went to a cluttered table full of equipment. With a sweep of his arm, everything flew off the table, and onto the floor. He went through the room, destroying everything, letting out his frustration. Vials broke, glass smashed, half finished projects fell.  
  
He barely heard someone banging on the lab doors, but he didn't care. He grabbed a proton pack and, threw it through a dimensional portal he'd tried working on and never finished. None of it was worth anything. The doors to the lab crashed open and the guys ran through. Winston ducked, narrowly missing being hit by a trap that was hurled towards the door.  
  
They stopped suddenly and quickly surveyed the damage. The entire lab was distroyed, and Egon was standing in the middle of it, coveralls dirty, hands bleeding, eyes wild. He turned on them, his face full of anger.  
  
"Get out!" he snarled. The younger Ghostbusters scattered, knowing it was not a prudent time to ask what was wrong. Best to leave that to the older guys with the death wish.  
  
Ray stared at his friend, and took a step towards him. Egon grabbed an glass vial, and threw it towards the three older Ghostbusters.  
  
"I said, get out!" he yelled.  
  
Ray shook his head, as Peter and Winston tried to close the doors. "We can't do that."  
  
"Sure you can, " Egon spat out. "It's the doors behind you. Just turn around and start walking."  
  
"Wouldn't it be better if you helped us clean up instead of making a mess?" Peter asked, wiping his hands off.  
  
"Yeah. How are we going to explain this mess to Janine tomorrow?" Winston added.  
  
Egon glanced around at the mess, then back to the guys. "It won't matter, because she doesn't care." he stated. He picked up another bottle of something and threw it. "She doesn't care about the firehouse, she doesn't care about this job, she doesn't care about us." He grabbed a half finished project. "You know what, I don't blame her. I wouldn't care what the hell happened to us either, if I were left alone and unarmed in enemy territory."  
  
Ray took the project out of Egon's hands and placed it on the nearest table. He took his friend by the shoulders and gently shook.  
  
"You aren't responsible for what happened to Janine. If you'd been here, we would have been in the waiting room for two injured friends instead of one."  
  
"I should've stayed here. Roland could've taken the readings," he said, the anger leaving him.  
  
"She doesn't blame you," Peter said, trying to find a clear space to sit. "We know that. She doesn't want to see us because she feels we pity her for what happened to her."  
  
Egon glanced up at Peter. "Pity her? Why?"  
  
"Because of the...you know," He waved his hand. "The assault."  
  
"Kylie told us she feels like we don't look at her the same way because of what Zocodobe did to her. She's embarrassed, and she feels worthless right now," Ray stated, trying to get Egon into a chair.  
  
"That's why we're trying to get things cleaned up. To show her we're still her family," Winston said. He looked at Egon's still bleeding hands. "Doesn't that hurt?"  
  
Ray jumped up, and started looking for some towels. Egon looked at his bleeding hands like they didn't belong to him.  
  
"How did that happen?" he muttered, puzzled. Peter looked around the room at the destruction and the sparkling of the glass on the floor. Then he looked back at his friend.  
  
"I don't know," he stated dryly.

The next morning, Kylie and Winston drove Ecto-1 to the hospital to pick up Janine. Her mother was going to follow them in her car. They walked to her room to find her already dressed, and sitting in a wheelchair. Her right leg was propped up in a cast and her left arm was in a sling close to her body. She looked away from her mother, and smiled at both of them.  
  
Winston smiled back. "Looking good girl," he said. "In a couple of weeks, you'll be back to your gorgeous self."  
  
"Now I know you're lying," she said softly. "I didn't look that good before."  
  
"Let's go," Kylie said, picking up Janine's bag. "Garrett's all excited. He has someone to race down the halls with and drive everyone else crazy."  
  
Janine smiled. "Not until I get this cast off my arm, I won't," she stated.  
  
An orderly came in to take Janine down to Ecto-1. When they reached outside, Janine took one look at the car and groaned.  
  
"Do you have to take me home in this old jalopy?"  
  
"Hey," Winston said in mock hurt. "This old jalopy has gotten us through many a scrape."  
  
"Besides," Kylie added. "It's wheelchair accessible."  
  
Janine sighed dramatically, as they pushed her into the back. Karen kissed her daughter's head. "I'm right behind you. I'll be there as soon as I can." 


	14. 14

As Ecto-1 entered the firehouse, Janine felt a small ball of nervousness in the pit of her stomach. Winston seemed to be fine with her, but how would the others react? Her mother's car pulled in as Kylie and Winston opened the back door, and pushed Janine's chair out.  
  
"Janine!" a voice yelled. She turned her head to see Garrett rushing towards her chair. He looked at the other's excitedly. "Ha! You're all in trouble now." he stated. "Once I teach her how to use that baby, we'll be ganging up on you."  
  
Janine laughed lightly. She hadn't been worried about the younger Ghostbusters, it was the three older ones that hadn't come down yet.  
  
"Plan to run over some toes, Garrett?" she joked. His face lightened.  
  
"See, we've already got it planned." He rolled beside her as her mother pushed her chair.

"We've got your room all cleaned up," he told her. "Just wait and see. I'm glad you're back. We've missed our room mother."  
  
Janine laughed, and with her good hand, reached out and touched his arm. Garrett stopped and looked at her.  
  
"It's good to be missed," she said softly. Garrett smiled widely, and covered her hand with his.  
  
Karen smiled, and began to push her daughter towards the lift again. Garrett followed.  
  
They took the lift to the third floor so Karen could drop off Janine's bags. Janine noticed the lab doors were closed, and the several large cans full of electronic equipment sitting in front of them. She knew he was in there. The knot in her stomach dropped a tiny bit. He didn't want to see her. She didn't know where the other two were, but the hurt from their betrayal hurt only a tiny bit less. They didn't want to see her, not like this. A lump formed in her throat, and she coughed. Her mother noticed her face and touched her shoulder.  
  
"I heard they had a little accident last night," she said. Janine looked up at her mother.  
  
"Someone accidentally destroyed the lab," she explained. "They've been in there all night cleaning it up."  
  
She took hold of the handles on the back of the chair and pushed Janine back towards the lift.  
  
"Let's get you something to eat."  
  
As Janine's mother pushed her onto the second floor, Roland and Eduardo walked out of the kitchen, grinning.  
  
"Glad you're back Janine," Roland said.  
  
"Me too," Eduardo added. "I'm tired of Ray's cooking."  
  
Janine smiled. She had no reason to ever believe that the kids would ever betray her like the others. They tended to view her a mother figure, and she knew they would stick by her. Winston walked out, carrying a sandwich and a glass.  
  
"I thought you might be hungry," he said, pulling out a portable tray and putting the food on it. "So I made you one of my famous sandwiches."  
  
"Man, why couldn't he have cooked for us?" Eduardo pouted. Winston looked at him.  
  
"It's only fair you guys get a bit of what we had to put up when we were here and it was Ray's night to cook." he joked. He glanced at Janine. "You okay, honey?"  
  
She nodded, tears forming in her eyes. "You guys are just...I don't know how to thank you."  
Garrett hit Eduardo. "Nice going Eddie, make Janine cry."  
  
"Me?!" Eduardo exclaimed. "You're the one who went tearing down the minute you heard Ecto."  
  
Janine laughed, shaking her head and wiping her eyes. Winston touched her shoulder, and knelt down to look into her eyes. "We're all here for you Janine." He glanced up towards the third floor briefly, then back to her. "All of us, although we may not show it. Whatever you need, just name it and it's yours."  
  
"Well, what we can get," Roland joked. Kylie threw him a dirty look. Janine smiled and allowed Winston to wrap his arms around her . Ray walked down the steps, wiping his hands an old pair of coveralls.

"Hey, have Kylie and Winston come back yet?" He stopped on the bottom step, staring at Winston hugging Janine.  
  
"Janine!" he cried, racing down the last step and over to her. He threw himself onto both people, much to the amusement of the younger Ghostbusters.  
  
"You're home!" he cried, hugging her. He threw a dirty look at the man who was trying to untangle himself from Ray's embrace. "Winston was suppose to call us when he got back."  
  
Janine closed her eyes, tears running down her face, soaking in Ray's enthusiasm and enjoying the feel of his arms around her. He pulled back and looked at her face, suddenly worried.  
  
"Did I hurt you? I'm so sorry, Janine." She shook her head, unable to speak. She opened her eyes and he searched her face, looking for answers. Suddenly he realized why she was crying. He drew her back into his arms.  
  
"Oh, Janine," he whispered.  
  
Karen Melnitz smiled at her daughter, then rounded up the younger Ghostbusters.  
  
"How about I cook you guys something to eat?" she offered. "Something tells me there's going to be more of this going on for a while. I wouldn't want you to have to endure all of that."  
  
Garrett's face lit up. "Lead the way. I'm always willing to accept the offer of free food."  
  
"Unless it's Ray's," Eduardo joked, following the others into the kitchen. Winston had gone upstairs to fetch the other two. Ray was still holding Janine when Peter came running down the stairs, with Egon close behind.  
  
"Janine!" Peter called, hurtling the banister and racing over to her chair. Ray wisely got of the way quickly giving Peter open access. Janine's eyes widened.  
  
"Watch out for my arm!" she cried, sending him into a skidding halt. He dropped to his knees in front of her, looking at her bandaged arm. Then he looked up at her, and moving over to her uninjured side, wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"I'm glad you're okay," he said, putting his head on her shoulder. "I've missed you."  
  
She smiled softly, looking down at him, and putting her good hand on his head.  
  
Egon stood by Winston, watching the scene in front of him. Ray, sitting on the floor by the couch, wiping his eyes, and Peter, with his head resting on Janine, who was sitting in a wheelchair, stroking his hair. Until this moment, he never knew just what the secretary had meant to all of them. Nor did he expect the response to her returning to be so emotional. His heart leapt a bit. He wanted desperately to push Peter away and hold her and never let go. Instead, he stood there, not saying a word.  
  
When she finally glanced up at him, his heart jumped again. The happiness that was in her eyes had gone and was replaced with a wariness. Peter, sensing her attention had shifted, moved slightly away from her and turned his attention to Egon. Then, he stood up.  
  
"I think Janine's mom is cooking," he said, helping Ray up.  
  
"Karen?" Winston perked up, knowing what Peter was hinting at. "Hey, anything's better than Ray's cooking."  
  
Ray followed them, feigning hurt. "Hey, my cooking isn't that bad."  
  
Egon heard them walk into the kitchen, but his eyes never left Janine. She sat there, not taking her eyes off of him either. He cleared his throat nervously.  
  
"Um, I'm glad you're back," he stammered out. "We've missed you."  
  
He saw the sudden hurt in her eyes, and knew he'd said the wrong thing. She lowered her eyes.  
  
"Thank you," she said softy.  
  
He strode over to her chair and dropped to his knees, grabbing her hand. She looked back at him, startled at the wetness of his face.  
  
"Janine," he choked out, then dropped his head in her lap, sobbing. Tears sprang into her eyes, as she began to stroke his hair.  
  
"It's all right," she whispered. "It wasn't your fault."  
  
"I should have stayed with you," he said, his voice muffled in her lap. "I knew something was going to happen and I left anyway."  
  
"Oh Egon," she whispered. He lifted his head, and looked at her. Hesitantly, he touched her face.  
  
"I'm so sorry," he whispered. "I never meant for you to get hurt."  
  
She started to speak, but he placed a finger on her lips. "Please. I know you're hurt, but please, let me help you. I love you Janine, but if you turn away from me again..." He shook his head, unable to finish his sentence. She looked at him silently, thinking about his declaration a moment before. She picked up the hand that had just left her face, and kissed it. Egon looked up at her, startled.  
  
"I love you," she said softly. "And right now, all I need is to be in your arms."  
  
He stood up, and gently wrapped his arms around her, being careful of her injured arm. She laid her head against his chest, and closed her eyes, relaxing in his embrace.  
They stayed like that for a while until Garrett's voice wafted out from the kitchen.  
  
"Hey," he called out. "Mom's baking. Last chance to get decent food."  
  
Reluctantly, Egon let her go.  
  
"Are you hungry?" he asked, taking hold of the handles on the back of her chair.  
  
"Oh, I see how this is going to be," she joked. "I'm going to gain twenty pounds in this chair."  
  
He smiled and pushed her into the kitchen.


	15. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
Several months of physical training and healing had passed before Janine was fully able to walk on her own. Now, she and the other Ghostbusters walked down into the basement. In Janine's hand was a full ghost trap. She walked across the basement floor and to the containment unit. The others stopped a little way behind her. She looked at the ghost trap and sighed heavily. Then she spoke.  
  
"Ray says this trap is a type of torture device for ghosts," she said to the trap. "I'm almost sorry to let you out; I'm sure the containment unit will be a welcome relief. But at least I get the chance to put you away." She hit the buttons on the unit and opened the airlock. "Think of this while you're in your new home. I'm alive, you bastard," she spat out. "You didn't win. You didn't kill me, and now, you're going to hell."  
  
She shoved the trap into the unit, and pulled the lever. There was the familiar sound of the trap opening on the other side and the vacuum pulling the ghost out of the trap and into the unit. But this time, there was a faint roar heard. A roar of fury. Then, silence as the unit shut itself. Janine stepped back on unsteady legs, as the realization of what had just happened hit her. Egon stepped foreword to wrap his arms around her as Ray checked the reading. He turned around, smiling.  
  
"Trap's clean."  
  
Janine's eyes filled with tears. She had what most rape victims wouldn't...closure. She felt Egon's arms tighten around her, as she relaxed for the first time in almost four months.  
  
"Are you okay?'' he whispered. She nodded, smiling.  
  
"I'm fine now," she told him. He released her, and held out his hand.  
  
"Let's go upstairs. I'll help you sort out the paperwork. I'm afraid Peter's left it in a horrible mess."  
  
She took his hand and followed him up the stairs. As she reached the door, she turned back to look at the containment unit. Then she walked out, shutting the door behind her. 


End file.
